1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a mobile salon work station. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile salon work station which is self contained, easily transportable, requires a minimal amount of floor space and no leasehold improvements.
2. Discussion
Salons are most frequently set up and conducted as a business in rented buildings or space. In such a highly competitive industry, space is at a premium and there is a continual need for innovation not only in services but also in ambiance. As such, many salons need to relocate often or to redesign the interior floor space of their establishments. The cost of converting a rented building or space into a new salon or remodeling an existing salon is substantial. Generally, such remodeling or renovating of a rented building or space involves structural renovations and the like to the building or space. Such fixtures or improvements cannot be removed when the salon operator terminates his or her lease, or desires to move to another location. Additionally, during such renovations, the salon operator is unable to adequately and fully conduct business. The expense associated with such remodeling is normally very substantial while the effect of such is temporary at best. In the past, there has been no way to minimize this substantial expense while still having a salon that is unique and attractive in appearance. Therefore, it is desirable to have a mobile salon work station which requires a minimum amount of floor space, no leasehold improvements and is entirely moveable to create the effect of remodeling without incurring most of the costs.